The present invention is directed to a method and system for managing multiple format fonts in an image generating device. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method and system to store a font in a selected storage area, remove a selected font stored in the selected storage area, and locate a selected font stored in a selected storage area.
A typical image generating device includes a fixed set of fonts that a user can invoke for image generation. For example, if the user desires to have additional fonts supported in the printer, the user will have to make a request to the printer manufacturer and then would have to wait for a new software/firmware release with the expanded font set from the manufacturer. If the user has purchased a font and wants print with the new font, the new font has to be embedded in the print job by the application software. Every document that uses the new font must have the font embedded in the print data stream. The user may also need to convert the new font to a supported format before the font can be used with the software or the printer.
It is desirable to have a method and system which allows a user to manage multiple format in a image generating device. It is also desirable to have a method and system for managing multiple fonts which eliminates the extra step of conversion or concatenation of font data before it can be downloaded and eliminates the need to embed the font data in the image generating jobs.